Christmas Party
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party, and Emily's got an admirer. What will happen at the party?


**Another one-shot. (: I may add more. Please review if you liked it. **

I was dreading the annual Christmas Party, as soon as Garcia and J.J mentioned it to me. Then they gave me the duty of getting Hotch to come to the party. I don't care how close we've gotten, well I do. But I that didn't mean I could do the impossible. Hotch was somewhat anti-social, he mostly stayed in his office. I mostly stayed late, very late, with him, helping him comb through files. Those nights had brought us closer. There were many times I teased him. And there were those rare times that he would make real jokes.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the BAU was the decorations. "Dear God." I mumbled. "Definitely Garcia." I muttered and headed for my desk. There was a vase of red roses on my desk. My mouth dropped. Who would've sent me roses? They were gorgeous though.

"Whoa, Princess has got an admirer." Morgan said when he was walking past me. "That's a lot of roses, Em." He was right. There were at least two dozen roses in a vase on my desk. He walked away and I sat down in my chair, reaching for the card tied to the vase. I looked at the hand writing, hoping to recognize it. I didn't, though.

_Merry Christmas, Beautiful._

_-An Admirer._

My breath caught in my throat. Could it be from someone in the BAU? I pondered it, but doubted it. Garcia would buy me something related to clothes. I couldn't see Morgan or Rossi sending me roses out of the blue. Reid was too nervous around girls. J.J wasn't the type to send me roses. That left...Hotch. "There's no way," I muttered. We were friends, but I doubt he would've sent me roses, much less call me roses. I lifted one of the roses out of the vase and twirled it in my hand. It smelled wonderful. "Ouch!" I'd pricked my finger on one of the thorns. I walked to the break room and grabbed a napkin, wiping the blood away, before I started making my own coffee. I turned to come face to face with Hotch. "Jesus!" I barely kept the hot coffee from spilling all over him. Surprisingly, he laughed. That sound always made me smile, it'd been so rare for so long. I laughed along with him, glad I hadn't burned him with my drink. Not a good move to make when you like the man. My cheeks must've gotten redder as I thought that.

"Morning to you too, Emily." His voice was soft, but still firm. I swallowed. He hardly ever used my first name. "I saw the roses on your desk." I just nodded and sipped my coffee as he prepared his.

"Yeah, I have no idea who they're from." I carefully gauged his reaction. Nothing. Well, shit. He was either a world class liar, or he hadn't sent them. It was probably the latter, and it disappointed me a little. I also decided to broach the subject of the Christmas Party to him later. "Well, I'll see you later, Hotch." I set off for my desk. As I settled into my chair, and all the files I had, I saw my boss walking up to his office. He had a smile on his face. Someone is happy today, I mused.

As the day wore on, I couldn't find out who had sent me these roses. I even looked at security cameras. They hadn't helped though. The boy who'd delivered them only said the man had called in the order, and couldn't release the number. I tired pulling my credentials. It still didn't work. Well, damn. I really wanted to know who this man was, because he'd made me a very happy FBI agent. I wanted to thank him.

I'd finished my morning's work by eleven, so I thought I'd go out and get lunch. I was just going to get it and eat in the break room. I headed to Sonic, and ordered. When I returned to my desk with a very yummy sonic blast and food, I found a three year old sleeping on my desk. "Jack." I said, lightly pushing him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and I couldn't fight the smile that crept across my face.

"Emmy!" I felt his wrap his little arms around my stomach. "I told Daddy I wanted to surprise you when you got back." I grinned and set my stuff down and returned the little boy's hug. "He said I have to be in his office though." He gave me a sad look.

"Well, that might be a good idea." He asked me to take him up there and I picked up my food, not wanting to leave it where Morgan could get his hands on it. I felt Jack grip my hand. When he raised his arms, signaling he wanted to be carried, I caved. I was able to carry him, with him resting on one hip. I feel so maternal. Jack turned the door knob for me and Hotch looked up from his desk. "Found someone napping on my desk." I said with a smile and Jack wrapped his arms around my neck. Then I realized he was headed for my food. "Who is apparently hungry?" Hotch just smiled.

"Come on, buddy. We got food from Sonic too." I smiled as I set Jack down and he ran to find the toy in his meal.

"Can Emmy stay, Daddy?" I froze as I was headed for the door.

"Would you like to stay?" Hotch asked me, I just nodded and sat down. Jack was playing with a toy car that had come with his food. "Buddy, eat your food too." I sat back in one of the chairs and kept eating my Sonic blast. My eyes fell on his desk and I saw he was still working. I grabbed the file, ignoring his, "Hey! Give me that back!"

"No, you eat. Or I can leave." That brought on Jack's pleads for me to not go. He sighed and started to eat. "Emily: one; Hotch: zero." He just glared at me, fortunately, it was a playful glare. I took my tator tots out, and ate one. Then my boss actually stole one of my tator tots. "Don't steal my food, you jerk!" I threw a tator tot at his face and bounced off his forehead. "Emily: two." He rolled his eyes and tossed it back at me without looking. The tot in question when down my shirt. Jack just giggled. Aaron's face turned beet red.

"I'm-m-m sorry." He stuttered. Well, someone seems nervous, I thought. I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's fine." I said, in return. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called out, as Jack was showing me his toy. It turned out it was Jessica, here to pick up Jack after her lunch date.

"Hey, Emily." She said, nicely. I smiled and waved. "Come on, Jack. Let's go." He gave a sound of protest, but still got up. He was walking away, and then he turned and ran for me.

"Oof!" I let out this noise, as I caught him. He slid his arms around my neck, and hugged me tight. I smiled when he buried his face in my hair. I felt him kiss my cheek and then he headed back to Jessica.

"I really wish I'd brought a camera, just for that." She said, and then they left.

I turned to face Hotch, and he was smiling. "He's got a crush." I laughed again.

"Well, I guess I'll go." I stood, and grabbed my food, as I had earlier.

"No," He touched my arm. I looked up, confused. "I mean, um," he was stumbling for words. "Stay?" My voice was caught in my throat. I just nodded and sat back down. "Sorry about the tator tot.." his cheeks grew red again.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Well, now was as good a time as ever to bring up his attendance at the Christmas party. "So, the party tonight?" He looked up at me, biting into his burger. I held back my giggle. "Are you going?" he shook his head. "Oh no, gonna stay home all night and listen to the Beatles?"

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." He shook his finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You should go," his raised an eyebrow. "Please?" I knew he was about to ask why. "Before you ask why, the why is because it'll be fun. You don't come out much anymore." He started to say something. "Don't say no, because you're not getting out of this. I'll recruit Garcia to get you here on time. I doubt you want that." He smirked.

"I wasn't going to say no, I was going to say I'll go, as long as you do to." He said, and looked up at me.

"Oh," I was sure I was blushing. "Yes, I'll be there." I went back to eating my food. "Oh, by the way, do you know who sent me those roses? I'd like to thank them." The tops of his cheek bones turned red. "They were from you, weren't they?" I smiled. This did make me happy. He seemed at loss for words and nodded. "Well, they made my day. Thank you. The card got my attention."

"Yeah, I, um," he kept stumbling over his words. "I hadn't planned on telling you. You caught me off guard. Then again, I guess that is what you do best." I smiled at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" he was clearly confused.

"Why did you buy me those? That was a lot of roses, and it couldn't have been cheap." I asked, and I was truly curious.

"I saw them, and they reminded me of you." I smiled a little wider. "I wanted to be a thank you as well. For staying there, when I needed someone the most." He had sat on the couch, away from the blinds, I noticed. I sat beside him, as he continued to talk. "And I thought it was something that would make you happy." He smiled at me, and slid his hand against mine.

"It made me really happy, Aaron." I rarely used his first name. I only used it when we were alone. "But you don't have to thank me, I was happy just to be your friend." He smiled and looked down a little. "I should probably get back to work." He looked disappointed at this. I'll see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

I smiled, and looked down at our hands. Our fingers were interlaced, and I didn't want to pull away. I knew I had to though. "Thank you for the roses, Aaron." His name always felt intimate rolling off my tongue. I kissed his cheek, and could almost feel his shock. He looked like he wanted to pull me back against him. I headed for the door, as my lips seemed to tingle.

Page Break :D

At home that night, I couldn't decide what to wear. I knew I wanted to look good, and if I was being honest with myself, I'd admit to myself I was trying to catch Aaron's eye. I wasn't going to admit it to myself. I settled on a red dress, which ended a little above my knees. Not too flashy, I mused. I looked at the roses he'd sent me in their vase on my vanity. I fought another smile. I slid on my heels, which were high, but not too high. I didn't want to fall on my face tonight. My hair was curled. My makeup looked just fine. I kept telling myself to breathe. And that I looked fine.

I heard someone ring the doorbell. "Who could that be?" I wondered out loud. While putting my earrings on, I walked towards the door. But I was shocked to find Aaron Hotchner on the other side of my door. "Hotch?" I looked him up and down. He looked amazing. "You look great." He looked like his mind was far off. "Hotch?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Wow," He breathed out, looked at me. The dress was strapless. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Do you want to come in?" He just nodded and followed me inside. "I'll be right back." I headed for my bedroom, to grab my phone. He's in my house, what do I do? Why is he here? I mean, it was a pleasant surprise, I just didn't know why he was here. "Hey, Sergio." I started to pet him, and then left him to sleep on my bed. I walked back out into the living room.

Hotch was sitting on the couch. "I came here, because I was wondering if you'd like to ride with me to the party." I smiled at the fact that he had thought of this.

"I'd like that." I smiled and bent down to pick my credentials off the table. I slid them in my purse. "By the way, I hope you're ready for anything. Garcia will go overboard with taking pictures."

"It isn't Garcia if it's not overboard." I snickered, as we left my apartment. I turned and locked the door. As we walked towards his car, he grabbed my hand again. I kept my fingers laced through his. Hotch, always the gentlemen, opened the car door for me. I slid inside his car. I knew the model, 2011 Audi R8. And I loved it, but I was actually wondering how he afforded it. It was warm inside, and the heater starts to warm my cold skin.

"I love this car." I said, and he chuckled.

"I thought you might." Was he trying to impress me? If he was, it was definitely working. As he drove, I noticed how smooth the ride was. Which made me think of something else, bad naughty thoughts. I giggled and he looked at me like I'd grown another head. "Why are you giggling?" I kept giggling.

"Just thinking about something."

"Something I should know about?" I giggled again, thinking, _no, not unless you plan to deliver._ The thought made me go red, and giggle harder. "Any reason you're blushing?" I shook my head. "Liar." I looked away from his teasing smile and looked out the window. Soon, we were at the FBI building, and he literally rushed to open my door. I giggled again, as he offered his hand, and pulled me from the car. As to be expected, he did let go of my hand as we neared the BAU. I guess I was just his subordinate again.

As soon as we stepped through the glass doors, Garcia had already snapped a picture of Hotch and I. "Boss man! You showed up!" She said and was clearly excited. "Ooh, sexy dress." She winked at me. I walked over to the bar, and saw the rest of the team.

"Princess dressed to impress." Morgan teased and bumped into me. I laughed as ordered a drink. "So, did you ever find out who sent you those roses?"

I nodded. "It's a secret." Then I noticed Hotch was sitting right beside me.

Page Break :D

It'd been about an hour since we got there, and most people were dancing. Most of them were also drunk. I'd lost Hotch though. "Great, I get him to come to a party and I lose him." I muttered. "If he's in his office, I swear, I'll kick his ass." I trudged right up to his office, and didn't bother to knock. "Hotch, what are you doing in here?" I asked when I saw him sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Just thinking. Plus I was trying to escape the claws of a new agent trying to drag me to a supply closet." I felt very jealous at this. "You're jealous," He teased, as I neared him.

"Maybe. Why'd you shut the blinds?" I asked. He pulled me towards him. My breath caught, as he held me close against him. The party was so loud I could barely hear my own breathing.

"Because I'd been hoping you'd come up here." I looked up at him. My eyes were asking him why's that? "So I could finally do this." He pulled me closer against him and pressed his lips against mine. I was so surprised, I didn't respond. He took it the wrong way and pulled back and started to push me away.

"No!" I grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him to me, and kissed him again. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush against him, tight into the curve of his body. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was passionate, and the kind that made your toes curl. When he pulled back, I was breathing hard. "I was surprised." I said, out of breath.

"I've been trying to get the nerve up to do that for so long." He said, breathing heavy.

Suddenly he knocked the stuff on his desk to the side and lifted me on the edge and started kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. His hands ran up and down my sides. God, this man knew how to kiss.

"Hotch, I needed to talk-"I heard Reid say then I heard him let out the girliest scream I'd ever heard. "My eyes!" Then I heard the door slam shut.

I couldn't help it; I leaned back and let out a loud laugh. I heard a growl low in Aaron's throat. Ooh, sexy. "That's it, next time we lock the door."

"There will be a next time?" I asked, smiling. Even though I knew the rest of the team would know about Hotch and I's make out session.

"Oh," he gave me a mischievous smile. "Yes, and again after that, and again, and again." He whispered this in my ear, then kissed the spot under my ear and I shivered.

I pulled him down to kiss me again, and _of course_ that's exactly when the entire BAU team came charging through the room, digital cameras flashing. He hung his head. "_Fuck._" Aaron muttered in my ear. I just giggled and stayed in his arms.

**-Kelsey (:**


End file.
